1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a facsimile, a multifunctional machine, etc., and a controlling system for controlling the image forming apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus employing a detachable unit, such as a process unit, a fixing unit, etc., and a controlling system for controlling the image forming apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
As described in the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2005-128414, it is well known that a portion of an electro-photographic image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, etc., is freely replaced as a replacement unit. As a typical replacement unit, a toner unit that contains toner and a process unit that integrally mounts a photo-conductive member with at least one of a charging section, a developing section, and a cleaning section, or all of image formation devices including a photo-conductive member, a toner container, a charging section, and a developing section or the like are exemplified.
By arranging a replacement unit detachable to and from an image forming apparatus, a user can readily maintain the image forming apparatus by himself (herself). Specifically, since a section of the image forming apparatus is made into a replacement unit and maintenance is executed only by replacing the section in need of the maintenance per unit, usability is improved.
Further, as discussed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2006-201608, a user can designate a time when image quality is to be adjusted in an image forming apparatus. Specifically, a user designates necessity of maintenance in accordance with an importance degree per situation, such as when an electric power is turned on or when a door is open, etc., so that a highly important maintenance is executed without exception, while a less important maintenance is selectively executed by the user.
It is described in the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2002-288367 that replacement of distribution parts, such as a cartridge, etc., is determined by an instrument control server connected to an image forming apparatus via a network, and determination result is notified to the image forming apparatus.
In such a technology, an electronic lock prohibits a toner cartridge from being detached during communication with the apparatus control server.
The above-mentioned conventional image forming apparatuses can allow the user to readily maintain the image forming apparatus due to employment of the replacement unit. However, it is difficult to determine an appropriate time to replace the replacement unit in the image forming apparatus, because the time varies depending on a preference of a user. Especially, determination of a time for replacing a unit including an image formation element is difficult. For example, a replacement time for a toner unit (e.g. a toner cartridge) is determined based on whether the toner stored therein is completely used up or not. Where as in the process unit, a permission range of deterioration (abnormality) varies depending on the user.
Various technologies of determining a life of the image formation element have conventionally been proposed. For example, the Japanese Patent Application registration No. 3938103 discloses a technology of determining a life of a photo conductive member in accordance with an accumulated bias application time periods per charge waveform.
However, such determination largely varies depending on subjectivity of a user or a usage of the image forming apparatus or the like. For example, a user working at a design office is sensitive even to slight deterioration of image quality. Whereas another user working at a different office allows a large line on an image as far as the image can be output.
Thus, when a life is equally determined using common program developed by a manufacturer regardless of various preferences of the users, the user only allowing a small allowance of image quality deterioration complains that notification of abnormality is late, where as the other user allowing a large allowance of image quality deterioration feels opposite. Thus, both types of the user equally have complaints about that. Accordingly, it is appropriate to respect determination of a user as to if an image quality is abnormal.
Further, a user sometimes cannot recognize a unit to be replaced even recognizing abnormality of a quality of an output image or an apparatus. For example, the user cannot identify when an alien substance sticks to a photo conductive member or when a fixing section includes a cut even though a black line appears on the output image. For example, there does not exist abnormality on the photo conductive member or the fixing section, but a hair dropping on a platen glass of a scanner can sometimes be a cause of the black line. Accordingly, it is appropriate that a manufacturer preferably uses their skill in determining a countermeasure against the abnormality while respecting the determination of the user as to abnormality of image quality. Thus, when the image forming apparatus is maintained, a user and a service person preferably cooperate with each other. However, since the service person generally takes a certain time for visiting a user when the user feels abnormality, the image forming apparatus cannot be operated during the time, so that an apparatus unavailable time takes place.
Further, the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2006-201608 enables a user to designate a time when image quality is adjusted in an image forming apparatus, but is impossible to convey abnormality felt by the user to the image forming apparatus. Further, it is generally burdensome for a user to assign an importance degree to each of various image qualities. Further, the above-mentioned technology of the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2002-288367 determines replaceability of a distribution product using an instrument control server connected to the image forming apparatus via the network to improve efficiency of inventory and budget management for expendable supplies, but does not resolve the above-mentioned problems.